percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Info
The Story Luna Silver always knew she is different, but what she didn't know was that she is a demigod - Half-Blood. She is half-mortal and half-godly, and to make things more surprising - she's a daughter of a maiden goddess who shouldn't be having any children at all, the goddess Artemis. Link: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Status: In Progress 'Characters' Name: Luna Silver Age: 13 Weapon(s): Silver Bow and Arrow, Silver Hunting Knves, Sketos, Moon Necklace Address: Camp Half Blood Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Silver Current Status: Alive Luna is the daughter of Artemis and Cayden Silver, an EPA agent. She was born out of her father's last breathe. She can summon weapons related to hunting such as a Silver Bow and Arrows. She also have a Moon Necklace (for invisiblity) that Artemis gave her along with a silver Hairpin (that turns into a silver sword). She is currently staying Camp Half Blood in Cabin Eight. She is best friends with Emily Hearts and Raina Archer. She is currenlt on her first Quest to save her mother, Artemis, from the Twin Giants along with Cuinn Rouerie, son of Athena and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. She is the leader of the Quest. Name: Cuinn Rouerie Age: 13 Weapon(s): Celestial Bronze Sword and Dagger Address: Camp Half Blood Hair Color: Golden Blonde Eye Color: Steely Gray Current Status: Alive Cuin is the son of Athena and one of the half-brothers of Annabeth Chase. His father if a French man that imigrated in America for his research, where he then meet the Goddess Athena and later they have Cuinn. He was sent to Camp later on by his father due to many monster attacks. He is very smart and cunning. He has a bright aura and happy personality. In the Series, he accompanies Luna along with Nico di Angelo, son of Hades to save Artemos from the Twin Giants. He is considered the Brains of the Group. Name: '''Nico di Angelo' '''Age: 13' Weapon(s): Stygian Iron Sword Address: Camp Half Blood Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Dark Brown Current Status: Alive Nico is the son of Hades and Maria di Angelo. He is very powerful since he a child of one of the Big Three. He has a dark and somewhat lonesome aura. He is quite and dark in his personality. In the series, he accompanies Luna in her Quest to save Artemis from the Twin Giants, along with Cuinn, son of Athena. Since this is not his first time to join in Quests, Nico is considered to be a huge factor in helping the Quest, as seen in the story. He is a very skilled warrior and fighter and uses his abilities in the right time. Name: Emily Hearts Age: 13 Weapon(s): Simple Bow and Arrow Address: Camp Half Blood Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Chocolate Brown Current Status: Alive She is the daughter of Aphrodite, and like most of her siblings, she is very beaituful, but not athletic. She was the first amongst the three of to be claimed. Emily has her parents (Father and Step-Mother) who died because of a monster attack. She is best friends with Luna Silver and Raina Archer. Name: '''Raina Archer' '''Age: 13' Weapon(s): Golden Bow and Arrow Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Jade Green Current Status: Alive Raina is a child of Apollo. Like all her siblings she has healing capabilities, and she is also an excellent archer. She is from a rich family but after she is attacked by many monsters, her mother had disowned her. She is best friends with Luna Silver and Emily Hearts. ''''Name: '''Artemis' Age: 2000+ Weapon(s): Silver Bow and Arrow, Silver Hunting Knves Address: Olympus Hair Color: Auburn Eye Color: Silver Current Status: Immortal Artemis is the goddess of the Hunt and Moon, Virginity and Maidenhood. Because of her Oath to be a maiden forever many was surprised, including her Uncle Chiron, that she had a claimed a child. 'Name: 'Cayden Silver' Age: 25 (at death) Weapon(s): None Address: New York (before death) Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Muddy Brown Current Status: Deceased Cayden Silver is EPA agent, (Environment Protection Agency), he and Artemis met in the woods for the first time and they clicked instantly. He died after a bear attacked him and denied the help of Artemis. Artemis later turned his last breathe into a baby, Luna. 'Name: 'Lucinda "Gran Gran" Briel' Age: Unknown Weapon(s): Silver Bow and Arrows (formerly) Address: Woodland Hair Color: Grayish White Eye Color: Amber Current Status: Alive ''''Name: '''Apollo' Age: 2000+ Weapon(s): Golden Bow and Arrow Address: Olympus Hair Color: Golden Blonde Eye Color: Dark Blue Current Status: Immortal Apollo is the Twin Brother of Artemis, hence, Luna's Uncle. In the Series, he is seen helping Luna and her gang along side with his mother, Leto. They explain the rules of the Immortals to Luna on why they cannot help Artemis. He is seen giving the car keys to Luna in Chapter 23 as a help in giving her a free ride (car). ''''Name: '''Leto' Age: 2000+ Weapon(s): Unknown Address: Delos Hair Color: Golden Blonde Eye Color: Silver Current Status: Immortal Leto is the Titaness of Invinsibility and mother of the Twin Archers: Artemis and Apollo. In the Series, she helps Luna in her Quest along with her son, Apollo. She is seen in Chapter 23 as she and Apollo help Luna on explaining the rules of the Immortals and helping her have a ride (car). Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis